


Poison Ivy

by pilongski



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Flirting, Canon Related, Chen Gong flirts a lot, F/M, Fluff, Grammar error, How Do I Tag, Older Man/Younger Woman, hopefully it's fluff, some AU though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually, the Daughter of the Demon Lu Bu is not that bad. Aside from a thing or two. But she's sweet—in her own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How I Met His Daughter

“You should put more power in your swing. Therefore you will not lose your balance like you did before.”

It was a fine day, nothing unusual. Lu Lingqi was practicing like usual near her father’s camp while waiting for his father’s homecoming. But today was different. This time there was this cat-face man watching her since Tian-knows-when. Was he someone from her camp or a lunatic passing by?

“Who are you?” Lu Lingqi raised her pike with difficulty. Sometimes she didn’t understand her father’s capability to hold his much much heavier halberd, let alone kicking it. “What are you doing here? Since when? Did you not know who I am?”

“Haha, one at a time, Princess.” Says the stranger, “I am just an ordinary man passing by. I was just watching you practice. As for since when, I’ve been here since you decided to switch your weapon from a bow to a pike, though I don’t understand why do you do that—you look more experienced with as an archer rather than with a pike.”

“It’s none of your business.” She scoffed. “If you finished talking, leave. Or I’ll cut your head.”

“Hahahaha! You really are the daughter of Lu Bu—you both have the same temperament!”

“How dare you speak ill of my father! Do you wish to die?!”

“No no no, of course not. I just got here—joining you people—and I don’t plan on leaving so soon.”

“You? One of Father’s underling?” Lu Lingqi asked, “But you wear Cao Cao’s color—is this somekind of trap? Are you a spy?”

“I was Cao Cao’s underling before joining you father in Puyang—so of course I wore his color,” he uttered, “If you disbelief me, I can escort you to your father’s camp and you can ask him yourself. I would not do such thing if I were a spy, no?”

Lu Lingqi stared at the strange man’s narrow eyes, hoping to find some gap between his lies. What if he really is a spy, and his offer were only a distraction to execute his tactic? But this man only gave her a sly smile, like saying ‘you’re wasting your time doubting me’. Should she trust this man? Lingqi was confused. What would her father do if he was her?

“Okay,” Lu Lingqi said in agreement. “But you walk first. If you do something weird, I’ll end your life!”

“Fair enough,” the man let out a small laugh. “If so, then you’d better switch to your bow—so you won’t have trouble killing me. And the name is Chen Gong, in case you were wondering, Master Lu Bu’s new strategist. It is a pleasure to make your acquitance, My Lady.”

[Chapter 1: End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Tecmo KOEI


	2. A Lady Should Be In Her Room Arranging Flowers Instead of Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the daughter of the strongest man alive doesn't mean she doesn't mop, Chen Gong noted that.

Today they held a meeting in her father’s camp. Chen Gong insisted that they should attack Liu Bei’s place and make it their own. Chen Gong suggested a few tactics, but her father just won’t listen to him and it’s driving Chen Gong nuts. Her father said that real man doesn’t need strategies and only need to fight them head-on. The atmosphere in the camp was horrible because of their petty fight, and Zhang Liao only making it worse by staying silent instead of providing a solution for the two. Lu Lingqi actually wanted to join and give them some thoughts, but her father forbid her. He told her that a girl is not supposed to join war instead they should be reading books or studying some manners. Of course Lu Lingqi, being the tomboy she is, was mad. So she ran away to the forest, making her father worried head over heels.

“Shouldn’t a lady like you be in her room reading some books or arranging some flowers so they can be married to a proper man?”

Lu Lingqi looked up only to find Chen Gong were staring at her. She told him to go away, but the man just gave her an annoying laugh. She sighed at the event.

“Good afternoon, Lady Lingqi. Please don’t pierce my head with your arrows.” Chen Gong asked politely.

“Don’t you have a meeting with my father? Why are you here? Were you following me? Maniac!” Lingqi accused.

“The meeting ended early. Master Lu Bu sent me and Master Zhang Liao to look for you. You made him really worried.” Lingqi were about to ask but interupted, “We went on separated ways. But being smart as I am, I manage to find you first.”

Lu Lingqi turned her body and gripped the bow tightly. “I don’t want to go home.” She said.

“But you must—“

“I don’t want to go home. Not until Father allow me to join his battlefields.” She stated. “I’m sick of being underestimated by Father. I’m strong! Stronger than what Father thinks! I can take care of myself out there!”

“Maybe Master Lu Bu only wants to protect you.”

“I don’t need protection! I want to protect him! I want to fight for him! I want to bring him glory!” she exclaimed, “You understand right, Chen Gong? You’re close with him. Maybe you can talk some sense into him?”

“Talking to me will not change anything, Princess,” Chen Gong told the truth, “Master Lu Bu is not a man of words, but of action. You must prove yourself if you want to be acknowledge by him.”

Lu Lingqi stared at him with a pleading eyes. “Chen Gong, can you possibly ...?”

“It is not impossible, but I will try giving you a post on the next battle without your father’s knowledge. Is that helpful enough?”

Lu Lingqi put a faint smile on her lips. A pale pink shade was shown on her cheeks. “I owe you, Chen Gong. Thanks.”

He chuckled, “Being owed by the daughter of the demon Lu Bu? Not bad! Now let us go home, I have some smuggling to do.”

[Chapter 2: End] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Tecmo KOEI


	3. Overprotective Dad is Scarier Than Demon. But What If He is The Demon Himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the cutscenes of the Battle of Xiapi (or whatever it's name is because I don't remember and there's a lot of battle featuring Xiapi)

Chen Gong was never this scared. Lu Bu’s stares made him feel like being stripped down to the bone, pulling his body hair off from his body. He did say he would put Lu Lingqi in one post when they assault Xiapi, but under the condition no one must know. And now the said person is here saying hello to her goddamn father!

“What do you think you’re doing, Lingqi?” Lu Bu asked with a very unpleasant voice. _‘You and I will have a talk later.’_ That was the translation of Lu Bu’s stare earlier. Chen Gong can’t help but feel creeped out now.

“Father, I’m going to battle with you. I will do what I can to help you make this land your own.” Lu Lingqi requested with determination.

“Forget it.”

“No, I insist.” A glare was shown between the two.

Lu Bu tsked, “Zhang Liao, I’m entrusting you to look after Lingqi during the battle!”

“Understood!”

“I will give it my all, so that we may bring victory to our forces.”

“Just don’t slow us down.” He snorted. “Chen Gong, if you die today, I will kill you!”

“U-Understood, Master Lu Bu!” Chen Gong shivered. Did he just dig his own grave for the sake of a little girl?

“Hah ... I hope I’ll survive this day.” He said with a low voice.

“Hahaha, don’t you worry Master Chen Gong. I shall take a good care of Lady Lingqi.”

“Sorry for dragging you into my mess. You can leave Lu Lingqi with me, you know?”

“No need, Master Chen Gong. I don’t mind. Lady Lingqi is stronger than you think. Besides, you have a life to look after too.”

Chen Gong had a bitter laugh. He just hoped that she is far stronger than she already think she is.

(Five minutes later, he regretted ever doubting the Princess).

[Chapter 3: End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this one is very short I'll update one more chapter tomorrow


	4. A Gift From That Former Stranger

When she got into her mother’s tent, Lu Lingqi braced herself to get yelled by her mother despite having done great in battle. Her mother scolded her about how a lady should not go to war and study some manners instead of etcetera etcetera and how smelly she was (she was covered in blood, mind you). Lu Lingqi really wanted to shut his mother up by boasting about her well-doing in the battle, but she figured her mother wouldn’t care and scold her again instead.

“And Lingqi, there is a package sent for you earlier.” Her mother told her, “I put it on the desk. Why don’t you take a look?”

Lu Lingqi went to her desk and opened the black box with a golden ribbon. There was a qipao inside. The color is maroon with pink beads on the side—like the one she’s wearing now. They even have the same size! On the top of it, there was a small note tucked. She took it and then read it.

> _[I’m guessing your clothes is torn apart, no? You really went havoc today. I think Master Lu Bu has acknowledge your skill. Bravo! But I have to get yelled in exchange. But that’s okay. Anyway, here’s a gift to congratulate you and to replace your damaged clothes. Keep up the good work!_
> 
> _—Chen Gong.]_

Lu Lingqi snorted. She wrinkled the paper and put it on her pocket. She grabbed her crossed halberd and went outside.

“Lingqi! Where are you going? You need to take a bath first!”

“I’m going practice!” she yelled, “So I can be a better use to Father and the others on the next battlefield!”

[Chapter 4: End]


	5. Apparently Her Hair Color Has the Same Color as Cherry Blossom (Sleeping Pt. 1)

“My Lady, you need to wake up. You’ll catch a cold if you sleep in open air like this.”

Chen Gong sighs. It’s been ten minutes, and his Lady Lingqi hasn’t woke up yet. He never know this girl is such a heavy sleeper like her father. Maybe she takes more of her father than he thought. Despite looks (and gender), they share too many traits.

“Princess, please wake up.”

Lingqi finally opens her eyes. She yawns as she stretches her back. A few noises come out. She sighs in relieve. Her back hurts so much—maybe because she slept on the grassfield.

“Ugh, Chen Gong? What happened?” Lingqi asks.

“You overslept while training, Princess. You pratice too hard. You’re going to destroy your body someday if you overdo it.” Chen Gong notifies, “Here’s a towel to wipe your sweats. And I also bring some tea in case you’re feeling thirsty.”

Lu Lingqi gives him a flat stare. “You have been anticipating this, haven’t you?”

“I don’t understand your meaning, Lady Lingqi. I am merely passing by.”

_‘If you were just passing by, you couldn’t possibly have prepared this. You idiot. You think you’re so smart?’_ Lu Lingqi mumbles as she sips her tea. “Is that blanket for me as well?”

“Oh, yes.” Chen Gong hands her the blue blanket, “Please cover yourself, Princess. You’re wearing thin clothes in such a cold weather.”

Lingqi diverts her stares from Chen Gong’s with a red face. “I-I always wear this qipao everyday! You-You’re the one giving it to me!”

“Yes, I am very aware of that,” Chen Gong said, “But this is still too cold to wear thin clothes.” _‘And I can see your pants.’_ He notes in his heart.

“But this one is my favorite.”

His eyes widens in surprise. “I am very honored that you like that dress, My Lady. I’ll buy you a longer one if you want. For now, just cover yourself with that blanket and go back inside.”

Lingqi snorts. She didn’t protest again and just go as the strategist said. “It’s cold,” she complains.

“Do you want me to hug you, Princess?”

“D-DO YOU WISH TO DIE?!” She points her crossed halberd.

“Why are you so mad, Princess?” Chen Gong laughs. “It’s a common sense to share body heat if we feel cold.” Suddenly, Chen Gong gives her a sly smile. “Oh Tian. Princess, you’re such a pervert~!”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I-I’m not a—ACCHOO.” She groans. “Uhh, it’s that season already.”

“But no flower—Ahh,” Chen Gong picks a pinkish petal from his hat. “It’s the Cherry Blossom! They bloom earlier this year. I must collect some and make tea with it!”

“I don’t care.” She snorts (again), “Let’s just go.”

“Don’t be grumpy over a little allergy, My Lady ~” he teases, “Besides,” he places the hand which hold a Cherry Blossom petal next to her head. “they’re just like your hair. Beautiful.”

She can feel her face heats up. No no no, it must be the cold.

“But I disagree to compare your beauty to a Cherry Blossom.” He chuckles, “They are fragile and only lasts for a week in a year. I’d say you more like a poison ivy.”

“You compare me to a weed?” she raises her eyebrows.

“Don’t take me wrong. I’m not saying you’re worthless, Princess. But, compared to a Cherry Blossom which only bloom one time in a year, your beauty is more than that—your beauty lasts for a year, even more than that. Like a weed—like a poison ivy.”

“Besides, you’re lethal.” Chen Gong compliments with a cheery voice.

Her grips to her crossed halberd become tighter. “Y-you’re talking gibberish,” she talks as she walks ahead, “L-Let’s just go back!”

She clenches her teeth really hard. She swears her heart never beat this fast before.

[Chapter 5: End] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poison ivy is not deadly, but it can make you itchy by touching it—I think.


	6. Apparently His Face Shares A Similarity With A Cat (Sleeping Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Internet has been slow and I was busy since I'm a freshman in college now. But here goes chapter 6!

Lu Lingqi loves training, but she doesn’t do it alone constantly. Sometimes between two or three days in a week she pratices with one his father’s most valuable warrior, Zhang Liao. Alas, training with Zhang Liao is not always enjoyable. Her (one-sided) mentor always gives her unusual regimes. Like today, he tasked her to chase a cat for today’s practice—which is really, really, hard. To build agility, he says.

Lu Lingqi pants. She never knows that cats are such a devil behind those cute looks. She’s been chasing it for two hours straight and she never even touch its tail! She bets the cat gives her a smirk right now. It pisses her off.

“H-hey, where are you going? Come back here!”

Of course the cat didn’t listen to her—it’s a cat afterall! The cat runs towards the castle. Lingqi huffs. Chasing it a round the training camp is hard enough, and now it wants to hide beneath the tables? Great. Just great. 

Well, she is the daughter of the demon Lu Bu. She can’t give up! She just hope her father didn’t see her pathetic self.

The cat turns around the corner and enter a room. Lu Lingqi doesn’t waste her chance to corner the devil—she adds her speed and chases it like there’s no tomorrow. But the cat doesn’t give in. When it about to be catched by Lingqi, it scrathes her first and flee. Lingqi is screaming in agony as we speak—read—whatever.

“Aggh! Damn cat! Just submit yourself already!” Lu Lingqi hisses, “Where are—what ...?”

To her surprise, the cat doesn’t flee to other room. Instead, the cat with fluffy gray fur sit ontop of Chen Gong’s sleeping face. The cat meows at her without a sense of guilt. Lu Lingqi doesn’t know whether to stay silent or burst laughing (and ruin her image character).

“I thought I was in the library,” she sighs, “Chen Gong keeps a lot of books. Does he read them all?”

Lu Lingqi approaches them slowly. She tries to be silent and not waking Chen Gong. “Here goes!” she wraps her arms around the cat. “I got you! Finally! Now I can go back to Zhang Liao and go practice.” She cheers.

Afterwards, a yawn is heard behind her back—scaring the cat and makes it run away. Lu Lingqi is beyond mad right now. Does the God of Cats hate her or something?

“Well, Princess. Today’s lesson is: don’t let your guard down!” she can hear Chen Gong mocking her right now.

“Whose fault do you think is that?!” Lu Lingqi snaps, but is responded by a yawn from him. _‘Maybe I was just imagining things.’_ She adds to herself.

“I’m gonna make you pay, Chen Gong.” She hisses, “All my efforts, just to be wasted by your snore.” Lu Lingqi pokes his cheeks. It is unexpectedly soft.

“You fell asleep while working?” she peeks at Chen Gong’s works. Training. Taxes. Complains. Stuffs. “You work quite hard, aren’t you? Even though father ignores you a lot.”

A snore is followed after. She almost shock herself.

“Your face looked like a cat it annoys me.” She complains, “Ah, I need to hurry. Zhang Liao is probably waiting for me.”

Lu Lingqi goes out a bit hurry. After few minutes gone, she comes back with a blue blanket in her arms. She stretches it and then use it to cover Chen Gong.

“It’s not like I care for you,” she says with a stutter. Gosh, her heart just beats too fast with unknown reasons! I guess doing this is embarassing for everyone. “I still want to beat you up because of earlier. But you’d be a better use to father if you doesn’t get cold.” She groans, “Idiot.”

“Awww, how kind of you, Princess!” Chen Gong exclaims cheerfully, “Covering me with a blanket! D’awww, how cute!”

SMACK! “I didn’t hear anything. You were asleep and I hear nothing.”

“But Princess—“

SMACK! “I'm just imagining things.”

“Princess I’m awake!” he yells, “Don’t hit me anymore! Your fist is worth 500 men!”

“No you’re not!” she insists while hiding her blush.

“Well yes I am! I’ve been awake since I yawn.” He admits. “I apologize.”

“You’d better be!” she scowls madly. Aggh, she’s so embarassed. “Huh, I have no time to waste on you. I need to get to Zhang Liao and deliver the cat!” Chen Gong gives a soft laugh. “Bye!”

“Hey, Princess!” Chen Gong calls her softly. “Thank you for complimenting my face earlier! It means a lot for an old man like me.”

Lu Lingqi squeals with a furious face. “I said your face annoys me so much! I wasn’t complimenting you!”

“Still, you said my face resembles cats. My thanks, My Lady.”

“Y-You’re weird!” Lu Lingqi slams the door with all of her might, leaving Chen Gong who is still laughing from teasing the young lady earlier.

When she gets to the training camp, Zhang Liao asks her why her face is red while holding a gray furred cat.

[Chapter 6: End]

**Author's Note:**

> Dynasty Warriors belongs to Tecmo KOEI


End file.
